ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Sanchez
Rick Sanchez '''is a former member of the Time Masters. Biography Early Life Rick was born on Gallifrey at some point. At some point, Rick reluctantly joined the Time Masters. Early Adventures At some point, Rick created a portal gun that allowed him to travel the Multiverse, including previously existing universes. During the course of his travels, Rick visited 65-2, where he befriended Morty Smith. At some point, Rick visited the Citadel and left on bad terms. At some point, inspired by the Thinker, Rick made his own version of the Thinking Cap, calling it the Cognition Amplifier. At some point, Rick acquired a Meeseeks Box. At some point, Morty asked Rick to make him a Love Potion. Not having the time or patience to brew a true Love Potion, Rick made a makeshift variant and left it with Morty. However, when he realised it was the flu season and the flu virus would cause the potion's effects to spread uncontrollably, Rick tried to create an antidote. When the antidote turned everyone except Morty and his family into Cronenbergs, Rick bailed and returned to 100-1. Moving Realities In the early days of the Time War, Rick used the gun to escape to 69-1, leaving the Time Masters and the War behind. Upon arriving in 69-1 on January 15th 2 ABY, Rick moved in with the Smith family, pretending he was Beth Smith's long-lost father, wanting a chance to try again with 69-1's Morty Smith. He managed to convince Beth to let Morty go on adventures with him. New Adventures At some point, Rick made inter-dimensional goggles to view the lives of his multiversal counterparts. At some point, Rick made a small robot solely to pass butter. At some point, Rick met Satan when he was disguised as Lucius Needful. At some point, Rick got high on Kalaxian Crystals. At some point, Rick and the Smith family had an encounter with some alien parasites. At some point, Rick and Morty performed a song Rick called 'Get Schwifty' to appease Armagheadon. At some point, Rick and Morty became trapped in the Quantum Realm for months. At some point, Rick tracked down and killed the Vampire Balik Alistane. At some point, Rick turned himself into a pickle to avoid a family therapy session. At some point, Rick and Morty visited Atlantis. At some point, Rick got into a fight with a President. At some point, Rick and Morty acquired Death Crystals from Forbodulon Prime. At some point, Rick and Morty used a bootstrap paradox to stop snakes from abusing time travel. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Gallifreyan Physiology: '''As a Gallifreyan, Rick possesses the biology of one. ** '''Binary Vascular System: '''Rick has two hearts. ** '''Longevity: '''Gallifreyans can live for thousands of years. ** '''Super Brain: '''A Gallifreyan's brain is more advanced than most species. Their brains have a higher storage capacity and they are naturally highly intelligent. Rick is considered one of, if not the smartest of his kind. ** '''Telepathy: '''Gallifreyans are telepathic. While he is capable of doing so, Rick has not yet demonstrated reading minds or erasing memories without using a machine. ** '''Time Sensitivity: '''Gallifreyans are sensitive to time. Rick is able to perceive changes to the timeline, alternate timelines, fixed points, paradoxes, time loops and more. Abilities * '''Genius-Level Intellect: '''Rick is a genius. Other Time Masters, including the Doctor, regard Rick as the smartest of them all. Other people have called Rick the smartest man in the universe, and other Ricks consider themselves to be the smartest beings in the Multiverse. Weapons and Equipment * Blaster * Butter Robot * Cognition Amplifier * Inter-Dimensional Goggles * Meeseeks Box * Portal Gun * Shrink Ray * Space Cruiser ** Microverse Battery Gallery Rick Sanchez 1.png Rick Sanchez 3.png Rick Sanchez 4.png Rick Sanchez 2.png|Rick as a pickle Trivia * Rick Sanchez originates from the ''Rick and Morty ''franchise. ** The main version of Rick in the show originates from Dimension C-137, but he and Morty moved to an unnamed dimension during Season 1 after turning humanity into Cronenbergs. The ''Rick and Morty ''comics originally followed the Rick of Dimension C-132. ** The Ipdkverse version of Rick originates from what Rick himself calls C-199, before moving to the equivalents of C-132 and C-137. * Rick claims to have the hardest working liver in the galaxy. * If Rick dies in a cage, he loses a bet. Category:100-1 Category:Gallifreyan Category:Gallifrey Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:Time Masters Category:Time Travellers